


Keeping the Black Dogs Away

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Meaningful Hand Touches, Show me what your hands can do, real sadboi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: In the throes of withdrawal, Crozier has a steadfast companion.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier & Thomas Jopson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Keeping the Black Dogs Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Crozier woke to find a hand holding his, a body curved around his own. A body squashed against the bulkhead. Exhausted and disorientated, he fell back into strange, terrifying dreams.

Jopson woke at the sudden cessation of sound, waiting in the low light to hear Crozier breathe again, only closing his eyes to sleep once he heard the rhythmic intake of breath.

~~~

Crozier felt the gentle motion of the wet cloth over his face as he slumbered in his daze. Bleary eyes opened as the soft light returned, but his sight remained unfocused.

Jopson barely made a sound as he wrung out the washcloth, making sure no stray drops loudly splashed back in the dish. As he tenderly washed Crozier's face, his captain mumbled softly in his sleep.

~~~

Somewhere in his thoughts, Crozier found himself humbled and grateful to be cared for by Jopson. He'd never heard the man complain once in the years and voyages they'd shared together, even though Jopson had surely had reason to. Perhaps he silently let his curses and frustrations out in the dark, unseen hours of the night. His thoughts faded into black as he slept again.

All Jopson wanted was his bed, but he shook off his dog-tiredness and settled a hand back into Crozier's. Whatever demons had been at his heels, the touch of Jopson's hand seemed to chase them away, and Crozier's laboured breathing and twitching calmed into quiescence.

~~~

Crozier woke to find a hand holding his, a body curved around his own. A body squashed against the bulkhead. He squeezed Jopson's hand slightly, but not enough to wake him. In his dreams, Jopson had stood by him, chasing away the black dogs that hunted him. Crozier let himself fall back into his dreamscape knowing he was safe in both realms.


End file.
